


Degrading Degeneracy

by MasochisticHero



Series: Impasse [2]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal, Dom/sub Play, Drabble, F/M, Fingering, Kinfe kink, Kink, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasochisticHero/pseuds/MasochisticHero
Summary: Tim and Belladona's relationship was simple and base.
Relationships: Belladonna Davenport/Tim Sake
Series: Impasse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720294
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Smut





	Degrading Degeneracy

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me what in the world possessed me to write this utter trash. Take this as a mindless drabble.
> 
> Impasse is a collection of stories within the same timeline. Best read it all to enjoy it better.
> 
> [Impasse Table of Contents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221365/chapters/58354228)
> 
> Best read after [Operation Stakeout Chapter 2: Risque Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836363/chapters/57549784#workskin).

He blew some smoke from his tobacco, licking his lips as he watched his handiwork with satisfaction. She was squirming against the restraints he put on her. He grinned. He was always good with his hands, from planting bombs, to tying up people.

“Bella, are you comfortable?” he drawled as he lazily inhaled another puff of smoke.

She didn’t reply. Of course, how silly of him.

After the stunt pulled by those two rogue police officers inside the Green Goblin, he and the pink haired assassin agreed to her room in the Lonely Traveller’s Inn to discuss the apostle’s orders some more.

Or were they?

No. He got the hint early on, when she praised him as being good in bed, scraping her nail along his neck as if to inform him of what he should do to her tonight.

They were definitely not going to discuss the apostle’s order in her room.

Because the notorious assassin Belladonna Davenport was Tim Sake’s slut.

She was lying chest down on the bed; her thin wrists tied to her ankles in a way that spread her bent legs open; while her mouth was gagged by the same necktie that was used to cover her eyes. She was still fully clothed, but not for long. Tim observed her for a bit more, before putting down his tobacco and pulling out a knife, tracing it against her clothes, enough to feel sensation, but not enough to pierce her flesh open.

Belladonna tossed her pretty head back as she let out a little helpless moan against his necktie.

Tim chuckled, his eyes filled with amorous desire.

_Funny how she liked to be under submission_ , he thought, when outside the bedroom, she was such an alpha woman. High heels, tight fitting clothes, red lips, pink hair. She was an assassin of her own class, only answering to the leader of the Phantom Scythe, but within these four walls, he was her only master. No apostles, no leaders, no other man but just him. Most men would not dare lust after her, but it was his sadism that won her over. She may be poison, but she had given him the antidote, and he was at liberty to keep sucking from her like some addictive drug over and over again. His ten year career of destroying the country came with the consolation prize of mindless sex with this very deadly assassin.

She made him feel powerful more than anything.

He took a sharp inhale, attempting to control the growing bulge in his pants as he hungrily groaned at the prospect of being in control of this wretched witch tonight.

With one swift motion, he cut open her pants, exposing her bare ass to the moonlight. Belladonna just gasped in response.

“Well, Ms. Davenport,” he slurred, lightly tapping her exposed curves, “Aren’t you kinky tonight, going around town without underwear? Looks like I have to punish you.”

He slowly removed his belt and rolled it into his palms. “Be a good girl, doll, and don’t make a sound, or I’ll hit you harder.”

One. Tim whipped the leather harshly into her exposed flesh. Upon contact, she gave out a loud moan, arching her back as the pain made her entire body shiver.

Two. Her moaning was growing louder. Tim unbuttoned his pants to remove it, and started aggressively touching his growing dick as he enjoyed the sounds of her helplessness.

Three. She squirmed a bit, feeling a sudden chill as the cold wind from the open window grazed her increasing wetness.

She heard him drop the belt to the ground, then felt him crawl over her back. He deliberately started to grind on her ass as he pulled her hair and put a hand around her throat.

“You fucking slut,” Tim whispered harshly, his lips brushing her ear as he did. “Your pussy is already wet, you degenerate bitch.”

It was this kind of talk, this kind of play and humiliation, that attracted Belladonna to Tim. She had always been in charge, always been feared, that she craved the feeling of being under and degraded. Tim Sake makes her feel weak, vulnerable, disgusting, and alive.

He made her feel aroused more than anything.

The more pain he gave her, the more sensitive she was. The harsher he was, the more wet she became. The more he deprived her, the more needy she felt. Perhaps it was all those years of killing that desensitized her to the normal vanilla tastes and drove her to extreme fetishes like bondage and masochism. But with Tim holding the reins with his high strung sadism, she was satisfied.

Always.

She felt him crawl lower, inspecting her wet folds with his slick fingers. He started inserting them one by one, pumping faster and faster in an erratic rhythm. Belladonna attempted to move herself in sync, but with his other hand, Tim slapped her ass.

“I told you, I am the master in this room,” he ordered, withdrawing his fingers from inside her.

Belladonna whimpered at the sudden stop, but almost immediately gasped loudly as she felt his full length push its way inside her.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” he growled, as her wet walls squeezed him tightly from the sudden intrusion. He started to move in motion, his hand grabbing the knife he used earlier and cut her top as he mercilessly assaulted her quivering pussy. With his other hand, he grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head harshly as leverage to deepen each after each thrust.

Belladonna couldn’t help but moan loudly in satisfaction. Not only was his dick destroying her with how deep he hit, the pain she was feeling from her hair being pulled, the occasional tiny nicks and scrapes from the blade on his hand; they assaulted her senses, exciting her all too well.

After much of her top was shredded, he licked on the hilt of his dagger generously. He was feeling quite dangerous tonight. He pulled out and spread her marked cheeks to lick her trembling lips.

Belladonna jolted at the sudden contact of his tongue rolling inside her, slowly making its way towards her asshole. After some generous sucking, he spat at it, before jamming the hilt of her dagger in.

She couldn’t help but shriek in pain.

Satisfactory pain.

“You really are a fucking whore,” Tim cooed, as her grabbed the blade on its blunt end and screwed it deeper inside Belladonna. She cried out, her voice getting louder and louder with each passing second. Tim stroked himself as she continued to moan, the sound of her powerless cries arousing him even more. He continued to curse at her, calling her degrading names until he reached his climax.

He abruptly stopped, spilling his warm seeds on her backside, not caring if she finished or not. He untied the necktie and removed if from her face, tossing it carelessly to the floor along with the rest of his clothes.

“You motherfucker,” she growled, licking the saliva drooling down her lips. “You didn’t make me cum,” Belladonna complained, turning her head to the man behind, on her face a dangerous yet sweet smile.

Tim shrugged his shoulders; gently pulling the hilt from her ass, before using its blade to cut the constraints containing her. With one swift motion, the assassin pinned the bomber to the bed, blade against his throat.

“I said make me cum,” she smiled dangerously, her eyes filled with deadly malice.

Tim just grinned. “Nice view,” he said, eyeing her exposed nipples. “But doll, you seem to be forgetting something,” he continued in a playful tone.

Her eyes glowed crimson against the darkness of the room. She pushed the blade harder against his neck, making sure to leave a long but light mark. “Pray tell me, what I am forgetting, my dearest Timmy?” she rasped sensually against his ears.

Tim simply scoffed. “In this relationship, you satisfy me.”

Belladonna yielded, tossing the blade to the wall. How she loved it when he enforced his dominance on her. But that doesn’t mean she was a slave to everything he said.

“Then just watch me finish,” she purred. On top of him, Belladonna started to touch herself, hungrily moaning and maintaining eye contact as she made sure that he would see the erotic faces she was going to make the moment she reached her climax.

Belladonna Davenport was a slut through and through. But even after ten years, she was only ever a slut for Tim Sake’s dick. The rest of the boys were her playthings and dolls.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I am obsessed with BellaSake now-
> 
> \---
> 
> All characters of Purple Hyacinth belong to [Sophism](https://www.instagram.com/deadsophism/?hl=en) and [Ephemerys](https://www.instagram.com/ephemerys_ph/?hl=en).
> 
> [Read Purple Hyacinth on Webtoons](https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1)
> 
> [Official Purple Hyacinth Discord](https://discord.gg/DfkfTxD)


End file.
